


Christmas Market

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Christmas Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2350s, Christmas, F/M, pre-enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc and Beverly go to Cologne to visit the Christmas Markets.  Romance ensues.





	Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while I was drunk on Glüwein at a German Christmas Market. Wrote most of it on the long train ride home.

Beverly wrapped her arms around her body and rubbed her arms.  “You didn’t tell me it would be so cold, Jean-Luc!”  Jean-Luc chuckled and adjusted the wooly cap covering his balding head before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I did tell you it would be snowing.”

“Well, yes, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so cold!  Jack took us to Connecticut for Christmas when Wes was two and it was snowing then....and not nearly as cold!”

“Ah, but we are quite a bit north of Connecticut laterally.  Closer to being in line with Newfoundland if we drew a straight line.”

“Oh.”  She leaned into Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  “But you’ll keep me warm, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

 With Jack’s passing nine months ago, and the loss of the _Stargazer_ three months prior, Jean-Luc thought they could do with a bit of Christmas cheer.  He had even put aside his anger at his brother and had contacted his sister-in-law, Marie, who had extended the invitation for Beverly, Wesley, and he to spend Christmas at his old family home in La Barre, France.

A day after they arrived, Marie offered to look after Wesley for a few days and shoved Beverly and Jean-Luc out the door, telling them she had booked them a room in Cologne and for them to enjoy the Christmas Market. 

Which is what they were trying to do, if only Beverly wasn’t so cold.  Jean-Luc spotted a stand selling Glüwein and purchased a mug of the hot, spiced wine for each of them.  As they sipped, Jean-Luc watched as some colour managed to reappear on Beverly’s cheeks.  She wrapped one mittened hand around the mug and reached for Jean-Luc’s hand with the other and gave it a squeeze.  “Thank you.  I’m sorry if I was grouchy.”

Jean-Luc squeezed her hand back.  “You were just cold. I understand.”

The couple wandered though the stands, sampling food and drink as they went and occasionally making a purchase . Beverly found a stand with wooden toys and picked up a few for the now six-year-old Wesley, and Jean-Luc found a hand-blown glass ornament to give Marie.  They were on their fifth refill of Glüwein when Beverly stumbled and Jean-Luc put a steadying arm around her waist.  “I think, perhaps, we have had enough.”  Beverly frowned.  “But I’m having so much fun!”  She spun around and wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss in the shadow of the impressive cathedral.  Her lips tasted like the spiced wine she had just been drinking and Jean-Luc lost himself in her kiss.  He wrapped both arms around her waist and opened his mouth, letting her deepen the kiss.  When she broke the kiss, she looked up to him with twinkling eyes.  “ _That_ was fun, too.”  Jean-Luc continued to hold her close.  “Are you sure that wasn’t the Glüwein talking?” 

“Positive.  I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time, Jean-Luc.”   The only response was for Jean-Luc to lower his lips to hers.  When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you too, Beverly.“

Beverly took Jean-Luc’s hand in hers and dragged him around the market stalls once more.  Every once in a while they would stop and exchange a quick kiss.  After one more mug of Glüwein, they decided to call it quits and made their way to the accommodation Marie had booked for them.

To their surprise and Jean-Luc’s embarrassment, Marie booked one room for the couple.  The room held one very large bed piled high with pillows.  Jean-Luc blushed.  “Beverly...I promise you, this wasn’t my doing.”  Jean-Luc sat the small satchel he carried containing their clothing down on a chair. “I’ll go down to reception and ask for a second room...or a room with two beds...”  Beverly walked over to Jean-Luc and unwound his scarf from around his neck and unzipped the down-filled parka he had been wearing.  Pushing his jacket off his shoulders, she captured his lips in a kiss.  “No.  Stay.” 

Jean-Luc groaned. “Beverly,  I don’t want us to do anything we will regret in the morning.  We’ve had quite a lot to drink and I...”

“You what?  Are afraid you’ll be taking advantage of me?”  He nodded.  “Jean-Luc, open our bag and get out my medical kit.” He raised his eyebrows. “You brought a med kit on holiday?” 

“Just do it.”  He pulled out a slender black case and passed it to Beverly.  She rummaged around in it until she found the hypospray she wanted and with a grin she brandished it at Jean-Luc.  “What’s that?”

“Oh, just a little  concoction I came up with that will sober us up.”  She pressed the hypospray to her neck, and then to Jean-Luc’s.  “It has the added advantage of ensuring no hangover in the morning.”  Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed her. “You are a genius, Beverly.” 

“Well, when you’re a fourth year medical student and you have a baby but still enjoy going out with your friends and the baby’s father is away...you do what you have to do.  And I thought it would come in handy n our trip.” She removed her own jacket and scarf.  “Now, where were we?” 

“Right about here,”  Jean-Luc said as he kissed her once more and tugged the hair clip holding her long ginger tresses away from her face free.  Beverly slid her hands under Jean-Luc’s jumper and pulled his other layers free from his waistband and pulled them off over his head in one go.  Jean-Luc did the same to Beverly and she kicked off her snow boots so she could wriggle out of her bottom layers.  Jean-Luc had to lean down to untie his boots, and Beverly saw it as the perfect opportunity to grab his bottom.  Jean-Luc jumped, but finished toeing off his boots just in time for Beverly to push his trousers off his hips. 

Jean-Luc reached behind her and deftly unhooked Beverly’s bra.  He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked until it turned into a hard nub, then repeated the action on her other nipple. Jean-Luc moved his lips to her neck and gently sucked at the hollow of her throat.  Beverly ground her hips against his and reached to tug off his boxers.  He grabbed her wrists to still them and pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed down her stomach and dipped his tongue in her belly button, eliciting a giggle from Beverly.  He worked his lips down until he met the fabric of her knickers.  He slowly pushed them down her legs and tossed them aside.  He knelt between her legs and looked up at her face.  Her eyes were closed and her hands fisted the blanket on either side of her.  “Beverly?”  She opened her eyes. “Jean-Luc?” 

“I just wanted to make sure this is what you want.”  Beverly nodded.  Jean-Luc lowered his mouth and Beverly gasped at the feel of his lips. She had never had anyone perform oral sex on her, but judging by the writhing and moaning, she definitely was enjoying herself.   She arched her back to meet Jean-Luc’s mouth and when his tongue found her clit and he nipped at it with his teeth she gasped and shuddered calling his name.  She reached down and caressed his head and tickled the back of his neck with her long fingers.  Jean-Luc brought her to orgasm with his tongue three times before she collapsed against the bed with a final loud cry. 

Jean-Luc gave her one last kiss before he dragged himself up her body.  He paused to wipe his mouth on a pillow, but Beverly would have none of that and she pulled his head towards hers and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue.  She rolled them over so she was hovering on top and licked her way down his body until she reached the waistband of his boxers.  She slowly peeled his shorts down and slightly gasped when his penis sprung free.  She knew it wasn’t fair to compare lovers, but Jean-Luc’s size was much more generous than her husband’s had been.  She licked her lips in anticipation as she lowered her mouth and gently swirled her tongue around the tip.  Jean-Luc shuddered and uttered her name, encouraging her to be bolder and she took him in as far as he would go and began a slow, pleasurable torture with her hands, tongue, teeth, and lips.

Jean-Luc moaned out her name and began speaking in French.  Beverly recognized several words and realised he was telling her that he loved her and she was his heart.  She reached up to give his hand a squeeze to tell him she felt the same as she continued to lavish attention on him.  Jean-Luc  grasped her hand in one hand and placed the other on her shoulder.  “ _Non.  Mon Coeur.  Je dois...j’ai besoin...je veux...je t’aime...S’il vou plait?”_   Beverly released his penis with a soft pop and crawled up Jean-Luc’s body.  She kissed him and poured all of her feelings into her single kiss.  When they broke apart, she whispered “ _Je t’aime aussi mon amour. Fais moi l’amour.”_   Jean-Luc smiled and kissed her back as he rolled them onto their sides so they were facing each other on the bed.  He ran his hands through her hair and murmured “ _Ma belle.  Mon amour. Ma vie”_ as he kissed her.  Gently, he ran his hand down her body and parted her folds and inserted first one finger, then a second, followed by a third.  Beverly writhed next to him and bit his shoulder lightly.  “Oh god.  Yes.  Please!” 

Beverly wrapped one leg around Jean-Luc’s hip and brought her hand between them.  She grasped his penis and guided him towards her.  Jean-Luc thrust into her and dipped his head to capture a nipple in his teeth.  He teased first one nipple, and then the other and Beverly was putty in his arms.  Her eyes shined with desire as she devilishly grinned at Jean-Luc before rolling them so she was once again on top.  Jean-Luc had a better idea and sat up with Beverly in his lap.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung onto his shoulders  as he reached new depths Beverly didn’t think were possible.  Jean-Luc kissed her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, and finally her lips.  “ _J’adore....”_

Beverly cried out as she came and when she shuddered around Jean-Luc, he joined her in orgasm.  He rested his forehead against hers and lightly pecked her lips.  “Beverly... _tu es exquis_.”  He wrapped his arms around her and gently laid them down on their sides once more.  They were still joined, and Beverly deliciously wiggled against him.  Jean-Luc groaned.  “Beverly...let me...catch my breath,”  he kissed her gently, “I’m not as young as you...” 

Beverly stroked his cheek. “My old man,”  she returned his gentle kiss with passion.

“Yes. _Your_ old man. Always.”  Beverly smiled.

 “Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, my love?”                                                                                            

“Did you mean everything you said in French to me?”  Jean-Luc brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.  “Yes.  Beverly, I love you.” 

Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she said back words that made Jean-Luc feel complete. “I love you, too.”  They kissed and Jean-Luc flipped them over so he was on top of Beverly.  “I thought you needed to catch your breath?”

“I seem to have found my second wind...”

The couple made love multiple times throughout the night.  Mostly in the bed, but also in the chair next to the bed,  in the shower, and one memorable time with Beverly pressed up against the large window looking out over the cathedral and city as the sun rose over the magnificent building and Jean-Luc took her from behind.

Hours later, after a short nap, Beverly snuggled into Jean-Luc’s arms in bed.  “Well, Jean-Luc _,_ what shall we do today?” 

“Stay in bed?”

“And miss the beautiful sights of Cologne?”

“I think the sights in here are beautiful.”  Beverly shoved his shoulder. “Flatterer.”

“Compromise?” 

“I’m listening.”

“We spend a few hours more in bed...order some Brunch...and then head out to explore?”

Beverly pretended to think about his offer before she threw a leg over Jean-Luc and straddled him.  She leaned down to kiss him.  “Only if I’m on top this time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
